Like no other
by Limegreen16
Summary: A series of drabbles/oneshots about C and B. We all wonder what things they would do together as a couple, don't we?
1. Chapter 1

It's lunch, and as Blair Waldorf exits her classroom with Serena, a pair of hands pull her from behind.

"Chuck! What are you doing?"

He smirks. "What do you think I'm doing outside your classroom?"

"Fine. But why?"

Now he looks just a little bit shy. "Well, I thought we could eat lunch together now."

Serena looks at the two and points outside. "Um, I'll be at the table."

Blair's too busy to notice her best friend had already left her side. Smiling, she replies, "You're making a good boyfriend after all, Bass."

He grins. "Better than Nathaniel, I presume?"

"Well. . ." Her lips form a teasing smile, and he joins in, feigning hurt. She kisses him on the lips slowly. "At least you certainly kiss better than him."

"I'm Chuck Bass, remember?" he reminds her, as they get back to walking.

She jabs his chest with her elbow. "Let's see if you last longer than Nate did. Or Marcus."

"Funny."

"Hurry up, will you? I'm starving here."

**Okay, I know it's pretty short. But there will be more! I promise. Just review, please. For Chuck and Blair.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair is sitting at the lunch table alone, bent over some college application, her face all serious.

"My little hardworking girlfriend" Chuck muses, dropping his bag on a seat. "I assume it's for Yale?"

"Of course."

"But I thought you already finished."

"Well, I can still make it better. It has to be perfect."

He grins and sits next to her. "And what happens if you _don't_ get into Yale?"

Looking up from her paper, she glares at him. "That's not going to happen."

"But let's say it does."

"There's no point in discussing it, Chuck. It's not a possibility."

"But what if it is?"

"Well, it's not."

"It might be."

She sighs. "It might be a small possibility that won't come true, okay? Yale is my dream college. By the way, where are _you_ planning to go?"

"No idea," he replies, shrugging. He's amused by the horrified expression on her face. "What?"

"You have no idea?" she repeats incredulously."Chuck, pretty soon we're going to be off to college and you don't even know where you're going?"

"Dartmouth? I don't know." He gives his Chuck Bass smirk, but she doesn't melt. "I could. . . go to Yale with you, you know."

She smiles. "I'd fail my classes with you around. Too much distraction."

"Really?" he murmurs. "Like how?"

"Like how handsome you look today, or how your hand is currently slipping under my skirt. . .Or how you're just waiting to molest me right now. . ."

"Well, you're my girlfriend. Who else would I sleep with?"

"You like using that word, don't you? Girlfriend."

"No."

And he smiles, and so does she, because they both know he's kidding and she loves it when he really smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's fucking late," he mutters impatiently, glancing at his watch.

If there was one thing about Blair Waldorf, it was that she was usually prim and proper, and never late. Unfortunately, on the night of her first real date with Chuck Bass, she is.

The doors of the restaurant opens and a petite brunette walks in with a somber expression. Chuck stands to greet—and reprimand— her.

"Waldorf, you're half an hour—"

He stops because suddenly, she throws her arms around him and buries her face in his chest.

"I know I'm late," she says, her voice muffled. "Sorry."

"For _half an hour_, Blair." He looks awkward, his arms hanging limply as opposed to Blair's. "And what the hell is this, anyways? Are we _hugging_?"

"Yes. And I've had a horrible day at school so suck it up, just once."

"Fine." Chuck drapes his arm over her protectively, the other hand rubbing her back slowly. "And this is a bad day, why? It's our first real date."

"Serena got an early acceptance to Yale."

"Yes,; terrible, indeed."

"Don't mock me, Chuck."

She tries to pull herself off, but is surprised when he hangs on, smiling. "You can let go now, you know. Besides, people are starting to stare."

"How come we don't do this more?"he asks, ignoring her.

"Hugging? Are you serious?"

The look on his face says it all.

"Well, I would, if you didn't insist only on kisses and sex," she replies, grinning as he finally lets go. He pulls a chair out for her, and then sits down beside her.

"Hugging goes on the list, then," he says, shrugging. He was in the mood for some Lobster.

"List? What list?" She looks at him curiously, and he's forced to put the menu down.

"The things I want to do with, or to you, of course." He smirks, and pulls a bouquet of yellow roses from under the table. "Here--they were getting old waiting for you to show up."

She takes them, smiling, and leans over to kiss him. "Nate never got me flowers."

"Why do you keep mentioning Nathaniel?"

"Because I want you to know you've been the best and worst boyfriend I've ever had."

Chuck tilts his head to the side. "Worst?"

"What boyfriend makes a list like yours?"

He thinks about this.

"Chuck Bass?"

"Right."

"You look beautiful, by the way."

And just like that, Blair Waldorf's bad day turns into a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

With a slightly hopeful face, Chuck walks out of his limo and to Blair, who's standing by the school gate with her cronies. She spots him, throws a scowl and gets back to the conversation.

"Ladies," he greets, eyes on her. "Blair."

She turns to the girls. "Would you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course."

Blair pulls Chuck into a corner, almost dragging. "What do you want, Bass?"

"A truce." He holds up a little black box. _Bvlgari_. Chuck's latest piece offering.

Blair snatches it up, a little reluctantly, and opens it to admire the earrings. But she won't melt, she tells herself, because he's not done yet.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asks calmly, but tries to read her expression.

"No."

"Are you just waiting for my trust fund to dry up, then?" he demands.

She looks at him darkly. "You come to school every day for a week with a few nice presents and expect me to forgive you for kissing some junior like that?"

She doesn't move, or look away, but she hates how touchy it made her sound. But she brushes it off because she knows Chuck won't make a fuss about it. He's the only one besides Serena she lets see herself anyways.

"It's hardly just a few nice presents, Blair."

"It doesn't matter. We aren't even yet, Bass," she snaps.

"What do you suggest?"

A smile slips into her face. And he knows her too well to feel relieved.

"Chuck, who do you hate the most"

"What the fuck is this?"

Chuck furrows his brows, trying to figure out why Blair had brought Dan Humphrey—of all people—to the steps of the Met where they planned to meet up for lunch.

"Chuck," Dan says.

"Humphrey. Blair, what the hell are you doing with him?"

"Getting even," she answers calmly. "Cabbage patch is going to help."

"Fine. Just get it over with."

Blair smiles wryly, and then places her arms around Dan's neck, and he's too surprised to resist when she presses her lips against his.

"Shit," Chuck muttered, looking away. He swore he was going to kill Dan Humphrey for kissing his girlfriend.

_3 seconds._

He looked. She was still kissing him.

_7 seconds._

There was tongue now.

_10 seconds._

"Blair! It's been ten seconds," he growls, glaring at Dan.

She pulls away and pats Dan on the chest. "You're free to go, and don't worry—Serena won't know."

Dan nods, turns to Chuck, and then skips down the steps. All he wanted was to get even too.

"So. Someone jealous?" Blair is grinning triumphantly.

"No," he says quickly. "And are we even yet? I'm tired of playing this game."

She raises and eyebrow. "This game being our relationship?"

He smirks. "We have a relationship?" he asks playfully, looking up to where she stands three steps above. "I was kidding," he adds, seeing the look on her face. "Blai—"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" she demands, and there are a few tears welling up in her eyes. But just a few. " I'm dating Chuck Bass, for God's sake! My boyfriends sleeps with anyone with legs, and I don't know if he'll ever learn. If this is all a game to you. . .I don't know. I just don't want this to be a replay of me and Nate."

His face turns serious, and he walks up to her until they are level. Slowly, he holds her cold hands in his.

"I'm sorry. That kiss means nothing, and besides that, I was extremely drunk that night. And from now on, I kiss you, and only you," he says softly. "I promise."

It was times like these that Blair Waldorf finds herself melting under Chuck Bass' spell, and she wishes she wouldn't.

"Only kiss?" she asks coyly, and they laugh, their lips meeting.

"Does this mean—"

"Yes, we're okay, Chuck. What was the name of that junior again?"

"The hell if I know," he murmurs. He loves her eyes, the way they're so vulnerable, and strong, warm and beautiful. "By the way, you didn't happen to grant Humphrey immunity from my wrath, did you?"

She smiles as he places a careful kiss on the tip of her nose. "Of course not. I know how much you like plotting."

And just like that, the first Chuck and Blair fight is over.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys hear about the next episode? The one where Chuck says that tonight is all they have, so he tells Blair to shut up and dance with him? I can't wait. For Bart to die and Blair to comfort him too, of course:)**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews:)**

"You've lasted longer than I thought you two would, B."

Blair grins and sips her coffee; Serena's come for brunch at the Waldorf's. "_He_ lasted longer than I thought he would."

"How is he?"

"You really want to know?"

Serena scrunched up her nose, laughing. "I meant how is he treating you, B! Not. . .that."

"Fine, then," Blair says, and it's hard, trying not to laugh when she wanted to explode with happiness. "He's a perfect gentleman."

"I've heard that before."

Blair frowns."It's different now."

"And how?"

"He's more. . .open. Trusting. And, I think he learned his lesson when I kissed Humphrey in full view of Manhattan."

Serena raises her eyebrows. "I didn't know that."

Blair grins, spearing her eggs. "Oops."

Chuck suddenly appears, wearing a sweater Blair had recently given him. And she loves how well he wears it.

"My sister and my girlfriend," he greets, placing his arms around Blair from behind.

"Um, guys, limit the. . .you know. It's till breakfast and I don't want to lose my appetite," Serena tells them teasingly, and then takes a bite from her muffin.

"As you wish," Chuck replies, smirking. He bends down and kisses Blair eagerly. "How's your morning, princess?"

"Perfect."

"I missed you last night." Chuck holds her hand and sits down next to her. "Wanted to crash your girl sleepover here and take you to my suite."

Blair touches his face with her hand, grinning at the feel of his stubble. She loves it when he says the best things. "That's sweet."

"Guys, what did I tell you?"

Chuck shrugs. "You didn't specify."

He leans over and kisses Blair again, smiling at his luck. She was beautiful, as always, but she looked more relaxed and happy. And if he could, Chuck would do whatever he can to keep her that way, with a smile on her face.

And he sure as hell wasn't about to let her go.

**Please review!**

**(For Arielle, my friend, who I hopes finds peace. I wish I could've known you a little more.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck is still lying asleep on his bed at seven in the morning.

_Ring. Ring._

Annoyed, he shoots his arm up and grabs his phone. He flips it open with his eyes still closed.

"Chuck Bass speaking."

"Mr. Chuck?" Great, it was Blair's maid.

"Dorota? What is it?" he asks impatiently, groaning.

"Ms. Blair need help."

He sit sup at once, eyes wide and fully awake. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, Mr. Chuck. You come here please and check on her?"

Chuck glancedsat his watch and swore. "Be there in ten minutes."

Dorota lead Chuck up to Blair's room, and tells him that the bathroom door is locked.

"Blair?" he demands impatiently, and worriedly. "Are you in there?"

He presses his ear against the door to hear her faint reply. "Chuck?"

"It's me. Open the door, Blair."

He waits for a response, but none comes. Dorota hands him a spare key and he inserts it into the keyhole quickly, afraid of what Blair might be doing.

He found her wet in the shower, fully clothed in her uniform; in fact, hugging her knees and letting the water wash over her. His heart melted at the sight of her so broken, so vulnerable.

"Y—You shouldn't have come in. . ." She even sounded empty.

"Dorota called me. I know when it's bad," he replies softly. Chuck steps into the shower, ignoring the fact that his clothes would get ruined, and places an arm around her shivering back. He reaches up and turns the shower off. "What happened, Blair?"

Her eyes don't move; they stare and stare at nothing. "My mother."

"Oh." Chuck wasn't good with the whole parenting thing either.

"She told me that I wasn't god enough for Yale. She said that I'm not as pretty as Serena, or as talented as Jenny Humphrey, or—"

"Hey, you're Blair Waldorf," he points out gently, trying to smile. "You're smarter than anyone else I know."

She smiles bitterly. "Doesn't matter to her."

"And you're beautiful, B. Not just pretty."

"Not enough."

"And I think," he continues, looking at her. "That Yale would be lucky to have you."

Finally, she turns her head to him and he hates how sad her eyes look. Blair doesn't care anymore if Chuck sees her like she is. He is the one person who knows the real her, and her for him.

"You really think so?"

He nods, smiling weakly. "_I_'m lucky to have you."

Grateful, Blair leans her head against his shoulder and he sighs in relief, holding her. They don't even go to school that day. And Chuck makes sure that everything she wants is given to her, and that she's treated like royalty. Because, after all, she's his girl.

"I'd like to say the same thing about you," she teases softly.

And he's just glad she seems to feel better.

**Um. . .I kind of deleted the last chapter and replaced it with this. I didn't really like it because I wrote it and put it up for no reason. I hope this is better.**

**I can't wait for the next episode! You guys got any new spoilers?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I like this chapter, so tell me if you do too, please!**

"Daddy!"

Blair laughs, running into her father's arms at the airport.

"Blair! So glad you could come to France this weekend," he says, grinning. "I brought Roman."

"And I brought Chuck."

Harold raises his eyebrow, amused, and glances at Roman, who's shaking hands with him.

"Charles Bass, eh?"

Blair rolls her eyes, but blushes. "Daddy. . ."

"Okay, okay." Harold places an arm around her and looks over at Roman.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Chuck says.

"Call me Roman. . ."

"Charles. Or Chuck, whichever you prefer."

"Charles, then."

"Roman, tell me," Harold says. "What do you think of dear Charles here?"

"Charming young man. He and Blair make a charming couple."

Chuck smirks and his eyes meet hers.

Harold laughs. "That's what you said about her and Nathaniel!"

The smirk on Chuck's face fades into a frown, and he looks angry or upset, Blair sees. She glares at her dad, who seems oblivious, really.

Dinner goes well enough. But only she seems to notice that Chuck is playing with his food, that his jaw is clenched and most of all, that his left hand isn't on her leg or holding hers under the table like it normally does.

* * *

"So Blair," Harold starts over dinner. "How long have you and Charles been. . .?"

"A couple of months now," she replies, smiling and glancing at him. He smiles tightly too.

"Better take care of my little girl now."

"Oh, I will."

Better than Nathaniel ever did, he thinks silently.

* * *

They're given separate rooms, two doors apart from each other. Apparently, even her father and his gay lover have heard all about Chuck Bass. Blair sneaks into his room at midnight.

"You asleep?"

"No. And I'm not in the mood tonight, so go ahead and give Nathaniel a transcontinental booty call, if you want," he replies coolly, and a little sulkily.

She creeps nearer; he's lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Chuck. . .Roman doesn't know anything. Don't mind it."

"Mind what?" he asks innocently, a barb in his voice.

"You know what I mean," she answers impatiently. "In the airport this afternoon. . .the Nate thing."

He stays silent. It's always been about Nate. He could sleep with a married woman, be a girl's date then fuck her best friend, and even bounce between two girls. And yet, he's the one that parents love, the one they trust to put their daughters in the same rooms with. Him? Well, he's Chuck Bass.

"It doesn't matter anyways," she insists, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're the one I'm with."

"You loved him," he reasons bitterly.

It's her turn to keep quiet.

"Well?" he demands.

"_Loved_, Chuck," she says quietly. "I _loved_ him, yes. And I thought we would be Blair and Nate forever. But not anymore."

"How sure are you?" he asks insistently.

She bites her lip. "Because I want you. Not Nate."

"It doesn't matter what others think; we all know your past," she continues, louder this time. "But I'll be with regardless of what they say. Unless gossip girl says you're cheating on me, of course."

He cracks a smile a few seconds later. "Come here, Waldorf."

Laughing quietly, she climbs on the bed and slithers into his arms, into his warmth for the night. Because he is all she needs on cold nights like these.

"Jealousy looks good on you, Bass," she whispers.

"I look good in anything," he corrects her with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Blair Waldorf storms through Constance's hallways like a woman possessed, books and papers in her arms.

"Shit!"

Chuck had slammed into her and the things spill on the floor.

"I'll get it," he tells her. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I got _detention_," she says through gritted teeth. "Because my heels are an inch taller than allowed."

Now he just looks amused. "Blair Waldorf gets detention?"

"Laugh all you want. But I'm late."

"So—"

"I'm sorry," she cuts him off, her tone softer. "I guess we'll have to move reservations. I'm really sorry, Chuck."

He shrugs, because he doesn't want her to see the disappointment. "It's fine."

"Okay." She glances at her watch. "I have to go."

"See y—"

But Blair had already run past him, and around the corner.

* * *

She looks at Ms. Martin, glaring, before returning to doing her homework.

_Knock. Knock._

The old lady looks up. "Come in."

Chuck's head peeps into the room, and Blair smiles at him, silently pleading.

"Charles Bass, am I right?" Ms. Martin inquires.

"Yes ma' am."

"Ah,yes. . .I've heard about you and your. . .antics with our girls."

Chuck smirks. "Well—"

"What are you doing here, Chuck?" Blair cuts him off, earning a curious look from Ms. Martin.

"I was just telling Ms. Martin here that your headmistress had asked me to look for you. So you can talk, were her words."

Blair looks over at Ms. Martin, who looks reluctant.

"Very well. Ms. Waldorf, you're released. Charles, would you be so kind as to escort her and make sure the headmistress sees her?"

"Of course." Chuck opens the door wide as Blair walks out. "No need to thank me."

"My knight in black armor," Blair says appreciatively, grinning. "Ms. Martin's out to get me, I swear."

"Maybe she's jealous."

"Of what?"

Chuck smiles. "Well, you're beautiful and smart. Half of this school envies you."

Her lips curve upward. "True."

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven sounds perfect, Chuck."

**Should I update? Oh, and if you guys have any ideas at all, please tell me so I could work on it and stuff. Like requests, I guess.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm sorry for the late update. . .but since it's Xmas vacation now, hopefully, I'll get more chapters done before my family and I take a trip. Anyways, hope thise does okay.**

"Happy Birthday, Chuck!"

Blair beams, handing him her gift at school before classes start. But he just sulks, frowns and looks away. She doesn't know what happened on his birthday eighteen years ago, and he's not in the mood to tell a story, really.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Look—I'll be late for class," he says, walking away. He doesn't want to remember how his own father barely looked at him this morning, and how's she's the first person to greet him.

Frowning, Blair pockets her gift and tries to figure out why Chuck doesn't seem to be happy on his birthday.

* * *

Blair later on finds him—eventually—in his room and on his bed, staring at a picture of his mother.

_Knock. ._

"Hey," she starts softly.

"Why are you here, Blair?"

"Let's see. . .I greeted my boyfriend a happy birthday this morning, and for some reason, it made him turn the other way and run, avoiding me the whole day."

Blair looks at him expectantly, but he merely glances at his watch and starts to dress up.

"Well, you can't stay here."

"And why not?" she demands, watching him.

"I have to go somewhere."

"I can go with you."

He hesitates, thinking it over.

"Chuck, how am I supposed to trust you if you're acting this way?" she points out.

"Fine," he scowls, putting his coat on. "But hurry up."

She tries not to feel disappointed when he brushes past her because there has to be a reason, she thinks.

And she knows something is definitely wrong when he doesn't wait for her to get in before getting into the limo, or makes a joke to refer to that time before her seventeenth birthday.

That bad, she thinks, because all he's doing is staring out the window.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

He looks at her with dark, pained eyes. "Cemetery. To visit my mother."

"Oh."

"She died on the day I was born. Giving birth to me."

"Oh."

Her heart just breaks for him. And when they stand on that cold, windy day before where his mother lays, she can literally feel his pain. Even if they're apart, and don't talk. She glances every now and then at him, just to make sure, because he looks so broken up and lost.

Bravely, Blair decided to wrap her arms around his neck. He doesn't move, but she knows it's appreciated, and she tightens her hold around him.

"It's okay, Chuck," she whispers.

He shakes, chewing his lips.

"And I'm sorry. . .Just, don't shut me out after this, okay? Talk to me."

He nods. "You know, you're the first girl I've brought to see her."

She smiles. "I'm honoured."

"She'd have loved you, I think," he says hoarsely. "But I really don't know her much."

"She loves you. I'm sure of it—wherever she is."

"Thank you. For. . .being patient with me," he tells her quietly, trying to smile.

"Hey, it's your birthday today."

"Yeah, I know."


	10. Chapter 10

"We're already an hour and a half late," Blair grumbles, pressing the button on the elevator. "Because _somebody_ just had to take an hour to fix his hair."

"And that comes from a person who spent the whole morning deciding on the perfect dress."

"It wasn't me who—"

The elevator suddenly shook violently, and stopped. Blair stumbles forward, but he catches her arm. She scowls and pulls away.

"What just happened?" she demands.

"I don't know."

"Give me you phone."

"Why?"

"Because I left mine in your stupid prized limo."

"Well, so did I. And are you mocking my limo?"

Blair rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Help! Anyone!" she yells.

"What are you—?"

"We're stuck in the elevator!"

"Blair—"

"Help!!!"

"Blair, no one can hear you!"

She glares at him. "I suppose you have a better solution?"

"Yes," he replies calmly, but he's clearly amused. "Wait."

"Wait?" she repeats incredulously.

"Calm down and sit before your screams permanently damage my eardrums."

He scans the floor of the elevator before sitting down carefully, and then looks up at her expectantly.

"It'll ruin my dress."

"Sit on my lap, then."

"I'd rather stand," she tells him, folding her amrs across her chest.

He reaches up with his hand for her arm. "Look, Blair, I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"You knew who I am before we got together. I'm not. . .Nate. I mess up. This is one of those times."

She considers for a moment, and then sits on the floor next to him. "Well, we are trapped in this stupid elevator."

He smirks. "Oddly, this is turning me on."

She glances sideways at him, smiling, and meeting that look in his eyes.

_Oh no._

* * *

"B, are you in there? It's me, Serena! We got the technician to open this elevator up!"

The doors pushed themselves to the side, and Serena stares at Chuck and Blair in shock.

"I can't believe you guys did it here!"

Chuck hurriedly throws his coat over Blair's shoulders and puts his shirt on. "Don't underestimate us, sis."

"Basstard," Blair swears, smiling.

"Ew, this is too gross. I'll, um, wait out there, B."

He looks at Blair admiringly and pulls her up to her feet. "You never told her we did it on her bed, did you?"

"Of course not."

**Merry Christmas, you guys! Have a nice one!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Shopping?" Nate asks Chuck, who had collapsed on the couch. He nods, groaning. "Hell."

"With Blair," he adds.

Nate laughs. "Shopping with girls is hard enough. Shopping with _Blair Waldorf_ is like a trip to hell."

"It's going to be worth it, though."

Nate looks at him, confused.

A smirking Chuck holds up a bag.

_Victoria Secret._

"Tell me that's not yours," Nate jokes.

"There had to be something in it for me, you know."

Nate shakes his head. "You two. . ."

"Are going to have one hell of a night," Chuck finishes, grinning.

**Hi guys, how are your holidays? Mine was. . .well, tolerable. Back to school in a week or so. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"You can't be serious, Blair."

"I am."

"You actually want me to prove that I want to be with you? After everything that's happened between us?"

He stares at her incredulously, at her teasing smile. It's another one of her games, maybe, but then there have been some rumors of his buying someone else a drink lately.

Not true. But then Blair isn't the most believing type.

"Fine," he says reluctantly. "When, and where?"

"After school," she replies, grinning. "By the alleyway over there."

* * *

"Chuck."

He scowls, because she looks so damn beautiful even in uniform, and he's supposed to be angry with her.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?"

"Agreed." She leads him to a place quiet, and deserted.

"Are going to murder me and hide my corpse?"

"Shut up. And take your scarf off."

He suddenly sees a fire, a big one in a large, metal can. "You're not serious."

"Don't ask me twice. It's either me, or your precious scarf, Bass." She doesn't look happy, but of course, she's testing him.

He hesitates, but pulls his scarf off of his neck.

"Chuck—"

"Okay, okay." Gritting his teeth, he holds it over the fire, preparing to drop it. "Here goes nothing, then."

His fingers slip over the edges of the scarf. . .

"Wait!" She stops him before he loses it forever. "Stop."

"But you told me to drop it."

She pushes a strand of hair out of her face, and smiles. Leaning closer, she puts her hands on his chest. "You were really going to do it?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Still want me to?"

She shakes her head. "No. I. . .apologize, for asking you to, Chuck. I should've trusted you."

He smirks and places it around her, this time. "It looks good on you."

**Haha, so this was fun. Inspired by watching an old episode of FRIENDS, when Rachel asked Ross to drink the fat. Review, please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bart Bass clears his throat. It's awkward, to say the least. The whole family, with the children's respective dates, eat their dinner silently.

"How's your day?"

"Okay," Serena replies.

Eric looks up. "Fine."

"And you, Charles?" Lily asks.

"Acceptable," he says, glancing at Blair with a subtle smirk. She gives him a small smie.

Bart looks round the table. "I heard an interesting story today. The maid found a black piece of. . .lingerie behind the kitchen counter earlier. I wonder, though, whose it is."

Blair blushes bright red , as Serena turns to her.

"I was wondering if you kids knew anything about that."

"No, Bart," Serena tells him. "Sorry."

"Obviously not mine," Eric adds, grinning.

Lily blinks at him.

"Chuck?' Bart asks pointedly.

"Yes, father?"

Blair rolls his eyes at his feigned innocence.

They prepare themselves for a scolding of some sort. Instead, Bart sighs and looks at his son hopelessly.

"Next time, clean up better. She also found. . .a used condom. You can imagine her surprise."

He smirks. "Oh, I assure you I can."

Blair turns pink again, even moreso than Chuck's dad, who looked like a ripe tomato, promising herself never to lose a piece of clothing again. Especially in the Bass household.

**So excited to watch episode 15! Jack and Blair and Chuck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it tpook a long time to update. . .I'm sorry. I was working on a new story, still mainly CB of course. You guys should check it out! **

"B! You look great!" Serena squealing.

See, it's party time in the Upper East Side.

"You too!" Blair laughs. "So is Humphrey coming tonight?"

"Yeah, , where's your date?"

Blair sighs dramatically. "You know Chuck. Takes longer then me to get ready."

Serena grins. "Look behind you."

She furrows her brow and turns around to see Chuck, _her _Chuck, looking at her admiringly.

"Blair," he says with a smile. "You look. . .You look. . ."

"Amazing?" she finishes as he takes her into his arms. "So do you."

"Well, I do my best to keep up."

She smiles. "Nice try."

Chuck narrows his eyes, glancing around. "You know, we should check on Dorota. Now."

Serena frowns, confused. "Dorota?"

"I'm not in the mood," Blair whines. "Maybe after the party."

"Oh come on. . .I love Dorota," he says with a smirk. She rolls her eyes knowingly.

"Um, guys? Is there something going on here?"

"Well, if I had my way—"

"No, S. Chuck just really likes my maid," Blair says sardonically, elbowing Chuck.

"Seriously?"

Serena looks at them solemnly, and Blair shrugs a little.

"Fine. Dorota's just a substitute word."

"For. . .what?"

Chuck smirks. "For sex."

"Ew! Does Dorota know?"

They look at her calmly.

"What fun would that be?" he asks her.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a recipe for disaster.

Chuck, Blair, Nate and Serena are all seated in the famous limo. Chuck looks amused by the tension, Blair seems pricked, Serena trying to find a way to lighten the mood and Nate, well, staring out into the streets of Manhattan.

"So," Serena starts, biting her lip. "Have you guys considered what course to take in college?"

Blair rolls her eyes. "Of course, Serena! We're graduating in a few months! Don't tell me you haven't."

"What's wrong with you?" Nate asks, chuckling. Blair glares at him.

"PMS," Chuck tells him calmly.

"PM—what?"

"PMS." Chuck smirks, and glances at a pissed Blair. "Blair gets extra. . .moody, when her period comes. It's a girl thing."

"Oh." Nate grins. "And _you're_ such an expert."

"Nathaniel, I'm Chuck Bass."

Serena shakes her head, and glances over at her best friend. "Blair, your boyfriend's head is filling the whole limo up."

"Hey, this _is_ mine."

"My boyfriend, and my ex-boyfriend are talking about my menstrual cycle," Blair grumbles. "And I bet the chauffer, Ernie, is listening too."

"Ernie?" Chuck yells, placing his arm around Blair. "Are you listening?"

Nate sighs at the grin on his friend's face.

"No, sir."


	16. Chapter 16

**If you guys like Van der Bass interaction, you're going to like this, I hope:)**

"Chuck, it's time to wake up. Chuck!"

"What the f—"

Chuck opens his eyes to find Eric's face looming over his.

"We'll be late for school."

"Like I care," he grumbles, and stuffs a pillow in his face.

Eric grins. "Were you having a good dream?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Because you were saying 'Blair Bass' over and over again."

Chuck quickly sits up in bed and heads for his closet. "I was not."

"I heard it," Eric teases.

He looks at his step-brother with a threatening glare. "Shut up."

"So when's the wedding?"

"I told you to shut up."

"Proposal?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Hey, guys, you know we're going to be late, right?" Serena says as she grabs a muffin from the table.

"Obviously," Chuck grumbles. He zips his bag up and pulls it over his shoulder.

"Serena's right, Charles," Lily adds, reading the morning paper. "What took you so long?"

"Someone was still dreaming," Eric adds, grinning.

Serena narrows her eyes at Chuck, who cocks his head.

"And someone is clearly making it up," he says, looking at Eric.

"He kept saying 'Blair Bass', sis."

"Really?" Lily asks, with a smile. "Well, you two have been going out for awhile."

Serena laughs. "Wait until she hears that."

"Well, I'll just tell her you're lying."

"She won't believe you."

"And why not?" he demands. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Because," Serena says calmly. "You're Chuck Bass."

Chuck blinks, and glowers. He knew someday it would bite him in the ass.

**Please review!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chuck and Blair lie asleep on her bed, his lips touching hers lightly, as if they had fallen asleep kissing and kissing. It's a quiet, peaceful time.

And then a scream.

"Blair-y! I want chocolate!"

A little girl jumped over their legs frantically, yelling and yelling for Blair to wake up.

"What the fu—"

"Chuck," she interrupted. "She's my cousin. I was supposed to take care of her today."

He groans and buries his head under a pillow, his voice muffled. " her off!"

The little girl doesn't seem to have appreciated that, and screams even louder.

"I want chocolate!!!"

"Shut up!" Chuck says loudly. "Blair, shut her up!"

Reluctantly, she gets up, picking the girl up and setting her down on the floor

"Blair, I want chocolate now!"

"Just give her the damn chocolate!"

Rolling her eyes, she pulls Gracie out of the room and when they turn around the corner, she grins.

"Can I have chocolate now?"

"Do you really want it?" she asks coyly. Blair peeks into the room where Chuck's still on her bed. "I have a plan."

--

"Ready, Gracie?"

The little girl nods vigourously, and takes a deep breath.

"Fire! Help, fire!!!"

And in exactly three seconds, Chuck stumbles out of the room with his hair dishevelled and his shirt crumpled. He looks around hazily, and a bit wildly.

"Where's the fire?"

Both girls start laughing hysterically, Gracie doubling on the floor. Blair hands her a chocolate bar as he narrows his eyes.

"There's no fire," she says through laughs. He starts chasing her around the living room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, finally catching her by wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Then he tickles her, and holds on for dear life.

"Stop—stop!" she shrieks.

"Say the magic words."

"Let go!"

"Say the words. . ."

"No sex!"

His fingers loosen at once.

Gracie tugs at his shirt, and he looks down curiously.

"What's sex?"

Blair glares at him, as he sets the little girl up on the counter.

"See, bees and butterflies. . ."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I'd been working on school stuff, and my other story so please forgive me!**

"I'm going to Brooklyn," Blair announces.

Chuck's nearly chokes over his drink. "What the hell for?"

"I have a play coming up, and Dan's my leading male."

"Why can't he come here?" Chuck demands.

"He's grounded."

"What's the play?"

Blair's lips turn into a smirk. "Only the most romantic play ever, Bass—Romeo and Juliet."

"But that would mean you and Humphrey would have to. . .kiss."

"I'm aware of that," she says slowly, as if he's five. "Look, are you coming or not?"

He shrugs his coat on and stands, grumbling. "You better not kiss him tonight."

"We're practicing the last scenes!"

"I don't care," Chuck glowers. "I swear if he touches you he'll be dead before the play shows."

Blair frowns. "Maybe you should stay."

"The hell I am."

"I'm serious."

"Well, so am I."

* * *

Dan clears his throat. "Thus with a kiss I die," he says, repeating what's written on his script.

Chuck watches from the side, his arms folded over his chest. "Could we skip this part?"

"No," Blair answers stoutl. She's lying on Dan's bed, supposed to be unconcious. "Humphrey, eyes here. Chuck's not the one you're kissing."

Dan dares to kiss her on the lips, but quickly.

"I'm going to kill the drama teacher," he mutters.

* * *

"Did you enjoy that?" Chuck asks Blair in the limo going back to the UES.

"What if I say yes?" she teases.

"Do you?"

She leans forward and kisses him. "Not as much as I enjoyed that."

He smiles. "I should've auditioned for Romeo."

"Chuck Bass a romantic?" she asks breathily, knowing he'd recognize the words.

"Only for you."


	19. Chapter 19

She looks stunning. When she reaches him, he kisses her and smiles. A little nervously.

"I was hoping you'd love these," Chuck tells her, offering the bouquet in his hand. Pink Hydrangeas. "Do you?"

She smiles, takes the flowers and sniffs them. "Of course. But seriously, what is this all about? First the shoes, then the necklace, the earrings, and now flowers—"

"Don't tell me you didn't like my presents."

"It's not that, Chuck."

"So what's the problem?"

She narrows her eyes. "Okay, Bass, spill. What did you do this time?"

"What?"

"You know you tend to overdo apologies with presents. It's just you."

"Why are you assuming I need to do something terrible to spoil my girlfriend?"

He frowns innocently, and she's glaring at him, hands at her hips. A stare down to the finish. Behind them, Dorota comes out from the kitchen, sees them and backs out.

"Oh, all right." He sighs. "But it's not like you think."

"Explain."

"I can't make it to our dinner on Friday night. Lily's set up a meeting with the board so I'd become acquainted with Bass Industries more. I can't back out of that. I'm sorry, Blair, really, I am—"

"Chuck, I don't blame you."

"—it's just. Wait—you don't?"

"No. In fact, I'm glad that you're adjusting to your responsibilities." She fixes his bowtie. "It's about time."

He pauses, as if expecting an explosion or a laugh. "I didn't expect this."

"You underestimate me," she says, grinning. She puts her hands on his face and kisses him, slowly, deeply. "I want this to work out for you. But thank you, for the presents. I loved all of them."

"I feel like I've been screwed out of my money," he teases.

"Suck it up, because I'm starving."

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
